mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Песня Флима и Флэма
Песня Флима и Флэма (англ. The Flim Flam Brothers Song) — музыкальный номер, исполняемый Флимом, Флэмом, Бабулей Смит и другими пони в эпизоде «Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000». Песня была написана Митчем Ларсоном, который описывает её, как «песню с речетативными вставками». Это также самая длинная песня по занимаемому экранному времени. У этого музыкального номера и у «Ya Got Trouble» от «The Music Man» есть много общего. Обе песни имеют один и тот же стиль исполнения, исполняются персонажами, носящими канотье, и в обе песни принимают форму речи, с которой певцы обращаются к жителям маленького городка. Под конец толпа присоединяется к певцам и исполняет припев, с особым акцентом на повторении одного слова: «горе» в оригинале («Ya Got Trouble») и «сок» в этой песне. С самого начала механические звуки, издаваемые Сверхскоростной Соковыжмалкой 6000, совпадают с ритмом песни. Флим и Флэм приезжают в город на своём «устройстве для передвижений и изготовления сока» и представляются с помощью песни и танца. Инструментальные части были использованы в игре «Pinkie Pie's Cannon Blast!». Русская версия = :Флим: ::Ты только оглянись вокруг, милый брат, всё везде одно и то же. ::Пони страдают от жажды, сока нет, города так похожи. ::Просто им невдомёк, что мы с лёгкостью можем всё изменить. :Флэм: ::Это ключ, он поможет вопрос с нехваткой сока решить. :и Флэм: ::Прекрасный шанс не упусти ::И счастье в город свой пусти. :Флим: ::Он Флим. :Флэм: ::Он Флэм. :и Флэм: ::Мы известные миру братья. ::Мы привезли в город нонпарель. :Пинки Пай: Нонпа-что? :Флим: ::Нонпарель, вы все обязаны это оценить. ::И мы хотим показать новый мир, где иначе пони могут жить. ::По этому случаю тонны сока мы выжали и разлили. :Флэм: ::Чтоб этот сок всю оставшуюся жизнь вы пили. :Радуга Дэш: Сомневаюсь. :и Флэм: ::Прекрасный шанс не упусти :Флэм и другие: ::И счастье в город свой пусти. :Флэм: ::Он Флим. :Флим: ::Он Флэм. :и Флэм: ::Мы известные миру братья. ::Мы привезли в город нонпарель. :Флим: ::Вероятно, вас интересует ::Наш персональный транспорт. :Флэм: ::Устройство для передвижений. :Флим: ::И вы пока ещё не видели ::Обещанного сока. :Флэм: ::Может каждый нас спросить, потом вопрос свой повторить. :Флим: ::Есть у нас грандиозный, уникальный, секретный. ::В мире ничего подобного нет. :и Флэм: ::Для вас готовим большой сюрприз. :Флим: ::С гордостью представляем мы этот механизм. :Флэм: ::Невероятная! :Флим: ::Безупречная! :Флэм: ::Незаменимая! :Флим: ::Непостижимая! :и Флэм: ::Это Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6 000. :Флэм: Что скажешь, сестрёнка? :Пони: ::Прекрасный шанс не упусти ::И счастье в город свой пусти. ::Он Флим, он Флэм. ::Больше нет проблем. ::Это Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6 000. :Флим: Юная леди, окажите честь мне и моему брату, позволив нам взять несколько ваших вкусных и, наверняка, очень ароматных яблок для нашей демонстрации. :Эпплджек: Э-э, пожалуйста. :Пони: ::Шанс не упусти, счастье в дом пусти. :Флэм: ::Ну-ка, Флим. :Флим: ::Ну-ка, Флэм. :и Флэм: ::И нет проблем. :Флэм: Покажем этим жаждущим пони мир восхитительного сока. :Пони: Сок, сок, сок, сок. :Флим: Смотрите внимательно :Флэм: Повеселей. :Флим: Именно здесь происходит волшебство. В этом большом прессе во внутренней части этой машины. Пока мы говорим, яблоки превращаются в первоклассный, пятизвёздочный, потрясающий, вкусный сок. :Флэм: Можете с нами взглянуть. :Смит: ::Что б вы не говорили, ::Свой сок перехвалили. ::И с нашим его сравнивать нельзя. ::Позабыли вы включить в рецепт ::Очень важный ингридиент: ::Это качество и труд, помните, друзья. :Флим: ::Я Вашим словам, Бабуля, рад. ::Словам я Вашим очень рад. ::Заботливо относимся мы к старшим. ::Ваша похвала дороже всех наград. :Флэм: ::Я повторюсь, машины лучше вам не отыскать. ::Что скажете вы на это? ::Предлагаю время не терять ::И Сверхскоростную Соковыжималку в деле испытать! :Пони: Сок, сок, сок, сок. :Флим: Вы видите то, чего не замечают другие? Мне это ясно, как день. И ей ясно, и ему. Ну, Понивилль, вы же знаете о чём я! :и Флэм: ::Такой прекрасный :Флэм и другие: ::Шанс не упусти ::И счастье в город свой пусти. ::Он Флим, он Флэм. ::Мы известные миру братья. ::Привезли в город нонпарель. :Флим и Флэм: Да! |-| Оригинальная версия = :Флим: ::Well, looky what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town. ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found. ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair. :Флэм: ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share. :и Флэм: ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community. :Флэм: ::He's Flim. :Флим: ::He's Flam. :Флэм: ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil. :Пинки Пай: Non-pa what? :Флим: ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see, ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be. ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider, ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking. :Флэм: ::More cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking. :Радуга Дэш: I doubt that. :и Флэм: ::So take this opportunity. :Флэм и другие: ::In this very community. :Флэм: ::He's Flim. :Флим: ::He's Flam. :и Флэм: ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil. :Флим: ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport. :Флэм: ::I say, our mode of locomotion. :Флим: ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Флэм: ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same. :Флим: ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world. :и Флэм: ::And that's opportunity. :Флим: ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best, :Флэм: ::The unbelievable, :Флим: ::Unimpeachable, :Флэм: ::Indispensable, :Флим: ::I can't believe-able, :и Флэм: ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. :Флэм: What d'you say, sister? :Пони: ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community. ::Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. :Флим: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Эпплджек: Uh, sure, I guess. :Пони: ::Opportunity, in our community. :Флэм: ::Ready Flim? :Флим: ::Ready Flam? :Флэм: ::Let's bing-bang zam! :Флим: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :Пони: ::Cider, cider, cider, cider. :Флим: Watch closely my friends! :Флэм: The fun begins! :Флим: Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horseshoes-off one-of-a-kind cider! :Флэм: Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Смит: ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient. ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :Флим: ::Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up. ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup. :Флэм: ::Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine lets just the very best. ::So whaddaya say then, Apples. ::Care to step into the modern world? ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :Пони: ::Cider, cider, cider, cider. :Флим: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :и Флэм: ::We're saying you've got :Флэм и другие: ::Opportunity ::In this very community. ::He's Flim, he's Flam. ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers. ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil. :Флим и Флэм: Yeah! Примечания en:The Flim Flam Brothers (song) es:Flim Flam Brothers Song pl:The Flim Flam Brothers (piosenka) Категория:Песни второго сезона